1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to palette racking display structures and, more particularly, to a store display structure for electrical fixtures and the like.
2. Discussion
In recent times, consumers have increasingly demanded a maximization of return for any and all types of expenditures. This demand has resulted in the proliferation of numerous warehouse-type retail stores in which retailers buy goods in nearly wholesale quantities, resulting in vast cost savings. Retailers then pass on their volume savings to consumers by offering the goods at significantly reduced prices, thereby minimizing costs to consumers. In order to provide goods in such volumes, retailers require significantly more floor space in order to stock the large product volumes purchased. Such retail houses are often referred to as consumer warehouses.
Consumer warehouses are spacious buildings significantly larger than many department stores. The large product volumes stocked at the consumer warehouse require significant space to meet the storage needs of the multitude of products stocked by the consumer warehouse. Furthermore, in addition to large product volumes, consumer warehouses also reward their patrons with an almost endless product selection. However, although a seemingly endless product selection delights the consumer, it further necessitates that yet additional space be allocated not only for large products, but also for large product volumes of a significant number of products.
The large product selection and stock requirements present significant layout considerations to store designers. Displays and product shelving ideally present products so that the consumer responds positively and purchases the products. Such displays require maximizing the product appeal and minimizing unsightly, undesirable clutter of the aisles and shelves. The more presentable and appealing the displays, the more consumers will be inclined to purchase products, as the consumers can more easily visualize the product similarly presented in their home. Obviously, the retailers desire optimum presentation, but prefer flexible setups that enable floor plan adjustment and variation in product selection as consumer interest and demand varies.
In particular, one type of consumer warehouse is commonly referred to as a home center. As the name implies, home centers target the do-it-yourself consumer and provide products of all sorts related to home improvement. While the list of possible projects supported by products found at home centers is too numerous to mention, by way of example, consumers can choose from remodeling a basement to refinishing a roof and anything inbetween, inside and outside of the home. With respect to home centers, home designers desire to present products as they would normally appear in the home, enabling consumers to visualize that product inside their own home.
More specifically, consumers generally exhibit considerable interest in ceiling fixtures such as light fixtures, chandeliers, ceiling fans, and the like. The choices presented when choosing not only the what type of ceiling fixture, but what particular style as well are legion, and store designers attempt to facilitate the process by presenting the many possibilities in a simulated home-setting, by mounting such fixtures on overhead displays.
However, overhead displays present a number of challenges to the store layout designer. First, because home centers generally occupy warehouse-sized buildings having ceilings which may be as high as three stories, ceiling fixture displays often, if not always, require a false ceiling to simulate more common ceiling heights of, for example, twelve feet or less. Such heights move the product significantly closer to the consumer so that display dimensions better approximate installed dimensions, making the display more realistic to the consumer. Second, ceiling fixture displays preferably lend themselves to flexibility in sizing and location within the store so that displays may be easily modified to accommodate greater or fewer products as consumer demand and display availability dictate. Third, many store designers desire the appearance of a no-frills, do-it-yourself atmosphere, leading the consumer to believe that the store has minimal overhead and that they are receiving the best deal possible.
One significant drawback of available ceiling fixture displays is that once they are located in the store, they are difficult to modify or resize. That is, designers design the ceiling fixture display directly into home center. The built-in ceiling fixture displays remain substantially permanent and typically offer little flexibility in sizing or locating the display. Thus, when designers desire to remodel the floor-plan layout to accommodate various consumer demands or product emphasis, the ceiling fixture displays often remain in place because they are difficult to relocate. Alternatively, modifying of the display requires significant building remodeling expenses and loss of valuable display and storage space for an extended period.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a moveable, overhead display structure for the display of ceiling fixtures and the like which may be modified easily and inexpensively.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an overhead display structure that is easily constructed, disassembled, relocated, and reconstructed in a time-efficient and cost-effective manner.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an elevated, overhead display structure for the display of electrical ceiling fixtures and the like, such as lighting fixtures, chandeliers and ceiling fans.